Just Communication
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: When Duo arrived in Sally's office she did not expect the conversation they were about to have. "Hey doc, I just need some advice about…" Duo coughed to hide his awkwardness, "our sex life." Humor. Implied 5xS and 1x2x1. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own... obviously

Pairings: 5xS and discussed 1x2x1

Warnings: yaoi, het, implied m/m and m/f sexual relationships, lame attempt at humour, swearing

A/N: The only thing I can say is that me and ELLE should not IM as this happens… a little "what if?" humour thing based on *ahem* Heero's possible stamina and side effects of the potential genetic experimentation… and I sincerely apologise for the final image in this fic. Brain bleach may be required.

Beta'd by ELLE so she can take some responsibility.

* * *

**Just Communication**

There was just the final report to complete on Agent Daybreak and then Dr. Sally Po could leave. She glanced at the time on the bottom right hand corner of her screen, 17.58, and decided despite it not being complete, the report could wait until Monday morning as that was a luxury of no longer being in field medicine and being her own boss within the Preventer medical team.

She stretched and felt her muscles pop from the strain of sitting in the same location for most of the day. That was perhaps the only downside to her role as a Consulting Physician – that she now tended to spend most of her time sitting at a desk rather than actually doing any hands on medicine. There were times she did miss triage medicine, remembered treating the wounded in her time as a guerrilla fighter in the former Chinese republic and on MO-II after the final battle of Libra.

Yet there were certain advantages, she thought with a smile as she shrugged off her white lab coat to place it on the back of her chair as the computer shut down. Wufei had been away on an bomb threat on L3 since Monday and despite being unsure where she stood with the intense young man, she was sure that the absence of a few days would ensure their reunion had the required amount of passion that she needed after a dull week of paperwork and meetings regarding medical resources and funding.

It was with this thought that she picked up her handbag and considered whether she should send a message that would relay her intentions for the evening. Wufei was a very clever man, indeed, her equal in intellect in every respect but sometimes he was a little naive in some things so maybe a short implied sexy message might mean he would be at her apartment when she arrived back. It was as she discussed with Noin, there were advantages to dating, or even if it was just fooling around with, a younger man but sometimes they could be ever so slightly dense when it came to subtlety.

Sally was reaching to switch the lamp on her desk off when a loud knock resonated against the wooden panelling of the door. She frowned, not expecting any visitors at this time and hoping that whoever it was would not take long. For a moment she was glad she had not sent the sex text. It would be cruel to leave her not-quite-boyfriend in that state if she was not going to arrive on time.

"Come in," she said.

A second later, a very familiar face appeared, poking through the door.

"Got a minute, doc?"

She gave him a small smile. "With you it never tends to be a minute, Duo."

"Yeah, I promise this won't take long."

Curious, the door fully opened and Duo walked in, some of his usual confidence and that slight – swagger? Sally supposed – gone and he looked a little uncomfortable as he closed the door behind him. He was wearing the standard Preventer agent uniform having probably spent the day in a similar fashion to Sally herself, she guessed – Fridays always tended to be paperwork day. In some ways she was glad he appeared not to be covered in blood or debris or whatever else an active field agent ended up covered with.

It was true that she no longer did emergency medicine but she did have a small group of Preventer agents who were unwilling to see other members of the medical team. These were the four former Gundam pilots who had become Preventer agents post-war and all four of them didn't trust her colleagues and insisted everything from a standard flu shot to pushing in dislocated shoulders and applying sutures was done by her. They'd been forced to make a compromise regarding that as Une was not happy that the Gundam pilots would do their own medical treatments on each other as this contravened policy and insurance so it was agreed in a somewhat heated meeting that Sally would be their primary caregiver. Or not exactly caregiver. More the person to patch them up after any injury – major and minor.

She gestured towards one of the chairs in her office but Duo seemed reluctant to take a seat, his fingers jammed into his pockets, seeming to bob on the balls of his feet in some show of anxiety. It was not something she'd seen from the former Deathscythe pilot. He was always so full of bravado, even when he was bleeding from a nasty looking head wound, but now he seemed nervous.

"Do you want to tell me what you're here for?"

"Yeah… well, it's kinda personal. And embarrassing. Promise me this won't go any further, doc? Seriously, if anyone knew why I was here…"

Sally nodded sympathetically. "I have doctor-patient confidentiality. Anything you say within these walls will not leave them."

Duo seemed to relax a little at that and finally took one of the chairs opposite her desk as Sally walked around it to sit behind it again and she noticed that despite him taking a seat, Duo's leg was moving up and down restlessly.

"Okay… it's not about me. It's about Heero."

"You know I can't share anything regarding his medical records…"

"Do you seriously think I've not seen his medical records?" Duo asked, his eyes pinning her with a dangerous blue eyed stare. "We've both hacked into the Prev server so many damn times we're still surprised we ain't been fired yet."

"It is unethical for me to discuss Heero."

"Listen, Sal, I sure as hell don't trust anyone else with this and I'm goin' out of my mind here…"

She still felt troubled about discussing Heero and she was not sure that she wanted to fully know why Duo was here. She knew, as everybody did, that Heero and Duo had been in a long established relationship and she was not entirely comfortable discussing that. She wanted to advise that maybe, if they were having trouble, they should consult a relationship counsellor. A friend. Anyone but her. But then she knew that men like Duo Maxwell did not trust anyone lightly and she supposed she had to be flattered that he thought so much of her.

"You understand I might not ethically be able to do anything else but listen."

"Yeah, yeah… I get it. Just need some advice about…" he coughed to hide his awkwardness, "our sex life."

Sally was tempted to put a finger in her ear and check that there was no wax build-up as she was sure she heard the words "sex life" and that was something she had never expected to hear. But the fact that Duo's eyes were firmly on the floor of her office rather than anywhere near her face suggested that he had just said what she thought he'd said.

She let out a small snort but then covered it up with a cough. The two people she thought would never need advice about sex were Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell as most people she knew had a story of walking in on them, or hearing them, or just generally being very aware that they were fucking around with each other at every available opportunity. Wufei had stories that he would not share from Peacemillion. She still felt he might be ever so slightly traumatised by whatever he had seen. It was perhaps why she had been unable to encourage him to do some more… interesting things in the bedroom. Or out of it. Her own slight kink for exhibitionism seemingly against his principles.

"Are you having… problems?" Sally asked trying her hardest to maintain her professionalism despite the ideas that were flitting around her head.

Duo coughed again. "Okay… ya know, you never found conclusively what the old coot did to 'Ro?"

She nodded in response sympathetically. She'd done elaborate checks on all the Gundam pilots after the wars to see what the effects of their training had been and the strain their young bodies had undergone piloting those machines. Heero had obviously had the most things to assess – his almost super strength, his ability to heal, his enhanced senses but Sally had never conclusively found out what Dr. J had done to him. It made her sad at times to think of those experimentations.

"Well… I'm just saying, that when we're having sex… it kinda takes forever for him to, ya know…"

"Climax?"

"Yeah," Duo said, his tone quiet and frustrated. "It's like, he just has this stamina and to be honest, after all this time, I just can't do it anymore. Sometimes I just want a quick hard screw and he's still goin' after an hour. I mean, I know I shouldn't complain about this as most guys shoot their load two seconds after it gets in but damn… I just wanna know if there's something wrong with him or me or whatever…"

She knew that she had to be professional but there was a slight smirk that wanted to cross her face at Duo's crude words. In her experience, most men had the exact opposite problem and really, it was difficult to be sympathetic but she steeled her face into a neutral expression. This was a friend and colleague genuinely asking for advice. She had to be helpful.

"Is this just during… penetrative sex where he is the… aggressive partner?"

"Oh hell no, I mean, I go down on him, give him a hand job and hell, I screw him and still it's always the damn same. It takes forever, doc. And really, I'm just kinda ready to give up and let him screw me as then my jaw doesn't seize up or I get carpel tunnel or my back gives out or somethin'."

"I see," she said vaguely, not entirely sure how to respond to any of this and trying to supress a chuckle at Duo's descriptions.

Really, most men worried about premature ejaculation so it was out of her comfort zone. Plus she was talking about two people she knew well and now she had far too many visuals in her brain that she did not really want. Or maybe she did. There was something about the idea that was surprisingly interesting to her. On a purely academic and professional level, of course.

"Doc… I mean, I'm fuckin' exhausted if we keep going like this. It's like, I'm avoiding sex and that's been okay as he's been away on the bomb threat on L3 but he's back tonight and I mean… yeah."

Duo let the sentence trail off and Sally didn't need the rest of the words to fill in the blanks. Heero had been on the same team as Wufei and just as she was expecting a romantic evening tangled in sheets with her lover, she assumed that Heero would have the same expectation. And he wouldn't expect a reticent and unwilling Duo.

"Have you discussed this with Heero?"

"Hell no. How do you say, 'hey baby, I like having sex but really, can you stop taking so long?' Kinda ruins the mood."

"It's just that perhaps Heero is using techniques to stop himself from..." Sally started and then tried to think appropriate word to use under the circumstance and she gave up and sighed before continuing. "Duo, you have to consider that his entire life and training was about control and control of his body and mind. Maybe this is just an extension of that. Many men may masturbate prior to sex to last longer or imagine something that they may find less… appealing than their partner so that they can control their orgasm. I would suggest you discuss that with Heero. And if once you've discussed this and you still think the problem may be more complex… then get Heero to book an appointment with me."

Duo nodded, taking in her advice, his knees no longer bobbing up and down in any sign of nervousness. Maybe the problem was resolved. Or at least for now. Sally couldn't do extensive medical tests without the patient.

"You want rid of me, doc?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

"Well, it is Friday night. I have a life outside of the office. And there is nothing to indicate in Heero's medical records any problems in that regard. He's healthy if not slightly genetically altered. The problem may be psychological but if you've not discussed it… my advice is go home to Heero and ask him. Good sex is all about good communication."

"Thanks… I guess, it's just we're guys… this shit is difficult to talk about… easier just to go with it."

"He may think that you want an hour long session. Sometimes we have to provide instructions to our partners to get our desires fulfilled."

Duo raised one eyebrow and Sally suddenly realised that perhaps she had given something away regarding her relationship with Wufei. That was another thing about younger men, as she'd joked with Noin – they needed more, ahem, guidance.

"Thanks doc, I guess I'll see you Monday and let ya know," he said, a teasing tone in his voice, "and I'll see if the whole 'instruction' thing works."

With that, Duo got up from his seat, a smirk on his face and Sally grabbed for her bag to find her phone feeling that she would have to apologise for her off-hand comment as Duo left. The one person in the entire world she should not give ammunition to tease Wufei about their relationship was a certain braided man who had just left her office. And really, Wufei didn't require that much just guidance. Just some refinement to his technique.

Sally procured her phone from her bag, typed a quick message, turned out the light and walked to the door to lock it for the weekend.

Her cell phone buzzed before she could complete locking the door and Sally could only smile. That was the other thing about younger men. They were always so eager.

* * *

Sally arrived at her office on Monday morning to see it exactly as she had left it on Friday night after her short interlude with Duo. She walked over to her desk, prising her white lab coat from the back of the chair and slipping it on. For a second, she was puzzled as there was an envelope on her keyboard, stuck up between the numbers and the letters and the outside was blank.

Her office had been locked all weekend but then as she picked up the envelope, she could ascertain who had left it. It was not a difficult guess. She was very aware of _that_ individual's lock picking skills.

She opened the envelope and unfolded the note written in an almost illegible scrawl. Not that she could talk as she had the curse of her profession – her handwriting was barely understandable as well. Sally often thought it was the sign of being a doctor as much as the white coat and the stethoscope. Her eyes widened slightly and she choked back a laugh as she read the words.

_Sal, _

_You were right, better communication leads to better sex. _

_Thanks_

_D_

_P.S. If you ever need Wufei to slow down just tell him to think of the scientists in swimwear. Apparently it works every time. ;-p_


End file.
